the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
This Is Just Unlucky
Bosnia & Herzegovina Syria Cyprus }} is the sixth episode of The Amazing Race 4. Leg Clue 1 - Twist Tower. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzeogina. -> (Port of Latakia. Latakia, Syria.) For this Leg of the race, go to Syria and search for this country’s main seaport, where you will find your next clue. Caution: U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - of Latakia. Latakia, Syria. -> (Kolossi Castle. Limassol, Cyprus.) FAST FORWARD A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. In this Fast Forward, search the capital of Cyprus for the school shown in this picture. Once you have the correct school, you will get your last clue and can go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Let the hosts know if you attempt the Fast Forward. If you do not attempt the Fast Forward, go to the island of Cyprus, and find a castle near Limassol. This castle, located in an area famous for its sugar and sweet wine. This stronghold is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Castle. Limassol, Cyprus. ROADBLOCK Who can find the nymphs? In this Roadblock, one of you will search the island of Cyprus for the lake shown in this picture. Once you have the correct lake, you will get your next clue. Nicholas & Andrew, Seth & John, Tata & Ganda and Szymon & Jamie completed the Side Road in the previous Leg and may skip this task. Clue 4 - Castle. Limassol, Cyprus. -> (Odean Amphitheatre. Paphos, Cyprus.) Now go to Paphos, and search for an old amphitheatre in this town, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Amphitheatre. Paphos, Cyprus. DETOUR Cypriot Epic or Cypriot Language. Your choice. In Cypriot Epic, you will have to look through the ancient epic named Cypria. Search for the first letter of the seven words shown below, which will then make up the name of an ancient ruler. Once you have the correct name, you will get your next clue. Fragment 19, word 13 Fragment 19, word 10 Fragment 21, word 16 Fragment 22, word 2 Fragment 3, word 19 Fragment 4, word 13 Fragment 9, word 1 In Cypriot Language, you will have to find out what sentence is shown here in Cypro-Minoan. Once you have the correct sentence, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Amphitheatre. Paphos, Cyprus. -> (Selimiye Mosque. Nicosia, Cyprus.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and perform the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Now go to a mosque, located in the capital of Cyprus. This Ottoman mosque is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Mosque. Nicosia, Cyprus. -> (Hadjigeorgakis Kornesios Mansion. Nicosia, Cyprus.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This mansion, located in Nicosia, was once the home for wealthy notables of Greece, but is now a museum, and considered one of the most important examples of Ottoman architecture. This is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tata & Ganda. Reference *¹Seth & John had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and so Purry & Koror's U-Turn had no effect. Gallery 11054493_867214980001916_3658250303435432510_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Hadjigeorgakis Kornesios Mansion. Nicosia, Cyprus. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)